Printing systems comprise consumables that may have to be replaced. Example consumables of printing systems may include, for instance, supplies, maintenance cartridges and ink cartridges, print media such as paper or foil, and printheads.
These consumables may be changed during the printing of a plot, i.e., during execution of a print job. During the change, the print job is paused and once the consumable is replaced, the printing system continues printing from where it is stopped.